The present invention relates to means to remove foot wear, such as ski boots in particular and such other types as are hard to remove from the wearer's foot.
For example, ski boots after a period of active use are extremely difficult to remove from the user's feet and many a pulled muscle may result from the bent-over position heretofore required to remove a ski boot by the wearer. Heretofore, the prior art for shoe-, boot-removers and the like are exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 206,523 to Bartine issued July 30, 1878; U.S. Pat. No. 785,045 to McDonald issued Mar. 14, 1905; U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,708 to Hook issued July 12, 1932 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,828 to Kosakai issued Apr. 21, 1981.
However, none of the prior art devices serve for easy action to remove shoes, boots or the like of different sizes. Accordingly, my invention is directed to an arrangement of co-actively engageable members to provide for easy removal of any size or form of tight-fitting shoe or boot by a person in an erect or standing position, whereby tired muscles are not strained or taxed by the shoe or boot removal operation. This often occurs after, for example, "a long day on the ski slopes."